I hate you
by Bwilla
Summary: set in vahally of the dolls Leo comes from the future and Chris gets pissed. Chris revalation
1. I hate you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

**This is just a oneshot but I might add more if people like it- set in vahally of the dolls**

* * *

There was a crash as Leo threw Chris into the wedding cabnit. He shouted accusiations and held back Paige and Phoebe with angrey explanations.

They were distraced by a loud noise from upstairs- the attic.

Leo sent Chris a withering look and raced up the stairs with the two youngest charmed ones.

Chris shook the shattered glass from his hair and followed the others. On his way up the stairs he pushed past them and opened the attic door.

Standing in the attic was... Leo.

* * *

"Leo." said Chris as the Leo from the past came in closly followed by Paige and Phoebe. "What are _you_ doing here?" his tone was insolent and filled with anger.

"You said you wanted reports, didn't you?" there was a tinge of hurt in the older Leo's voice.

"Not from you. What happened to Jared?"

"He was killed in a raid last week." The worst part of this sentance was the nonshalant tone in wich it was said.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who else did we lose." it really wasn't a question.

Leo listed names for over five minutes and the looked at Chris

"Won't you ever call me-"

"No, I won't. First off it would break my cover, second you're not, not to me."his tone held a hint of bitterness.

"Chris liten to me." he said intensly "Listen!"

Chris languidly turned to face his father.

"What." he said dully

"I'm sorry I wasn't there but I had-"

"In apologies there aren't suppose to be buts."

"I had a job!"

"And thats more important than your family!" the witchlighter snapped

"Of course not!"

"It sure seems that way! Do you know how long I called!" his voice cracked

"I didn't hear you, I was in deep meditation! Do you really think I would have let Piper die!" he asked incredulesly.

You would have come if Wyatt called! She died in my arms! If you'd taken the time to teach me to heal I could have saved her!" two tears leaked from his eyes witch were blazing with anger.

"Wyatt could have helped you, you didn't have to rely on me!"

"Wyatt? Wyatt! You know who he is! You Know what he does! And you want me to have gone to him? Well I did! He's the only one that I could go to for wightlighter stuff with you gone and Paige busy! I went to Wyatt for everything! I adored him! I would have done any thing for him!"

"I know this, I know _all _of this!"

"Then" Chris hissed with venom "he killed Mom."

In the backround the trio from the past was pale and Leo was gasping at his future self.

"Dad help, Mom, Dad!" Chris spat and the future Leo winced "Wyatt has gome nuts! Daddy! Help me help Mom- she's not breathing!"

"I would have come if I heard, I'm your Dad!"

"No your not! Not any more! I never saw you , you were never there!" he hissed "That was the last straw. I HATE YOU" he raored and vanished in a swirl of blue lights

"Chris!" Leo called and was about to go after him when his past self grabbed his arm.

"Chris is my son?" he asked wide eyed and shell shocked.

"Yes my little boy."


	2. I Love you

**I don't own Charmed**

**Sorry if Chris is a little ooc, but when I have a big fight with someone I care about I usually start crying and it had to be hard for him to think about Piper's death If I put a F before Leo's name it means it's future Leo**

"I have to go get him." Said future Leo as he tried to orb out. I say tried because Paige caught his arm and stopped him from leaving.

"I'm sorry Leo," said Paige but I don't think Chris wants to see you right now. Why don't you save Piper and I'll talk to him." she said as Phoebe sent a glance of approval at her.

"But he's _my_ son." He said with a trace of anger in his voice

"Not unless you save Piper, plus as Chris' father you should do what is best for him and right now he needs his auntie not his daddy." Said Phoebe

"You're right " Sighed FLeo. Leo was still shell shocked but he knew that saving Piper was the only thing he could do, so he walked up to his future self and phoebe and orbed them to Valhalla.

-with Paige and Chris-

"Chris," said Paige softly as she orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge

"Go away." Said a muffled voice

"I'm not going to go away, your family- you're my nephew Chris." She gently placed her hand on Chris' shoulder ignoring his red eyes and the fact that he was just staring out at the city.

"You're not my family." He mumbled and for a second she was shocked, did she hurt the boy too? "Not yet." He added

"Chris even if you don't believe we're family yet I feel as if you are. I'm so proud of you. And not just as your aunt but as any person would be, just think, you came here to save your brother form turning evil- saving the lives of who knows how many people. I'm glad that I found out we're related because that means I had something to do with just how wonderful you are." He sniffed and rested his head on her shoulder

"I love you Aunt Pay."


	3. I miss you

I don't own Charmed

I don't know how long this thing is gonna be but all of the reviews have made me very happy so here it is third chap. **It really doesn't matter how Piper was saved and I have no idea.**

Piper paced in the attic with her two husbands and one of her sisters waiting for her 22 year old unborn son to orb in with her other sister. Other peoples' lives weren't this complicated she knew but at this moment she didn't envy them at all. She had another son! That meant Leo and her get back together, also her son, although a little on the neurotic side was a good boy/man that risked everything for his family. She was a little miffed of course that she was dead and she was furious at her husband for not being there for her sons, but that was the wonderful thing about time travel: Leo _would _be there this time.

"Hey." Said Paige as she orbed in and orbed Chris to the couch as he was asleep.

"Hey how is he?" asked FLeo brushing a lock of hair off his son's face. Paige stood over him semi-possessively

"He's fine," she said stiffly as Piper inspected the sleeping witchlighter.

"I'm still kind of having a hard time thinking that Wyatt is evil." Said Phoebe sadly

"Believe it." Said FLeo harshly

"How did it happen?" asked Leo

"If I knew don't you think we would have fixed it by now?" he snapped

"Leo!" rebuked Piper

"Sorry." He sighed "It's just that Wyatt's evil, Piper's dead, Paige was killed _twice_, Phoebes been missing for fourteen years, and Chris hates me."

"My life sucks." said Leo

"Yeah, it does." He said nodding his head

"I'm sorry, but can I spend some time alone with my son?" asked Piper gently as she sat in a chair near the couch.

"Yeah, sure thing sweetie." Said Phoebe "I have to write my column anyway."

"That's okay, just be careful he's not as strong as pretends to be." breathed Paige in Piper's ear. And FLeo lead his past self out.

Piper sat for several minutes, just watching her baby boy.

"M-mom?" asked Chris drowsily

"Yes , Peanut, It's me."

"I miss you."

"You don't have to any more."


	4. I need you

Phoebe sat typing up her column on the computer, she sighed again. Her youngest and oldest nephew was asleep upstairs with his mother tending to him. Paige had gone and spent time with him earlier because he needed to be comforted and she couldn't orb. There came a loud cry of a baby and Phoebe got up and grabbed Wyatt, looking at the other children in the play pen.

"Piper, what are we going to do with all of the kids?" she asked as she bounced Wyatt on her hip.

"Oh," Piper turned form the dosing body of the future boy. "I forgot about them, I'll go drop them off. Would you look after the boys?" she asked her younger sister.

"Sure, has Chris woken yet?"

"Only for a few minutes." said Piper sadly "He's been working himself too hard."

Phoebe looked down on the young man and noticed a small smile.

"Be back soon. Okay?"and her face softened. Soon the sounds of Piper gathering the kids was heard, then the sounds of her leaving.

After a few more minutes of typing she heard Chris shift slightly and she looked up from he computer

"Hey." She said softly to the waking boy.

"Hey," he said blearily "How long was I out?"

"Half an hour."

He rubbed his eyes and peered at her

"What's wrong?" Her eyes widened

"Why would you think anything would be wrong? I'm just peachy."

"Don't lie to me; I've known you long enough to spot your wisdom teeth." He smirked and she sighed

"It's nothing, really!" she added when he looked unconvinced.

"Aunt Phoebe." He said sharply- sounding just like Piper

"I just feel as if I can't really help you; that you don't need me." she said miserably

"I've always needed you Aunt Pheebs and I always will."


	5. I thank you

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or just read it makes me happy that people have enjoyed my work, and if you left a review I will go look at your fics in return. This is the last chapter of I hate you and I hope you all enjoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chris~~~~~~~~~~~~Chris~~~~~~~~~~~~

FLeo stood in the attic facing his family from 2003

"Well I suppose this is good bye." he said memorizing their faces for when he went to where they weren't

"Good bye Leo." Said Piper hugging him "If, in this time line you become an absentee dad I'll make it so you can't be a dad again." She breathed in his ear and he gulped

"Come back later with more of those reports, will ya?" said Paige patting him on the back

"Things won't turn out badly this time, Chris will make sure of that." smiled Phoebe gently. For a moment the Leo's just stood looking at each other until the present Leo stuck out his hand and FLeo grabbed it

"This time, things will be different." He said firmly and then turned to his oldest son; Wyatt.

"Hey buddy." He said and the baby gurgled happily. Hesitantly FLeo turned to Chris.

"Bye" he said sadly

"Thank you for coming." He said coldly but with a hint of a smile

FLeo faced the wall and said the spell, then walked through the blue portal that had appeared. Leo clapped a hand on Chris' shoulder as they stared at where the future had disappeared then they turned as a family to get back to they're lives.

~the end~

The end was to show that Leo would _not_ be a bad father this time, just saying

Please Review


End file.
